


租客

by Geige_Spieler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geige_Spieler/pseuds/Geige_Spieler
Summary: 赫敏在将自家要出租的房子挂上租房网站后遇到了一个令她感到火大的留言。烂俗傻白甜段子，短打一发完。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 1





	租客

作者的话：灵感来自网络垃圾烂梗，傻屌ooc，纯属娱乐，慎入

“房屋出租，限女性”  
赫敏格兰杰把最重要的要点加粗放大后又加了一些相对并无前者更重要的条件，在把这些条件和房租内部的照片上传到租房软件上后，她便把手机扔到一边收拾东西了。  
没几分钟后手机响起了消息回复音。  
赫敏抓起手机点开消息一看。  
发来消息的人自称符合她列的条件，但是赫敏点进这个人的资料一看，系统上明晃晃的标着男性，她感觉浪费了人生中宝贵的两分钟来看这个人，然后赫敏又浪费了三秒钟给他回复。  
“不好意思，这位先生，租客限女性。”  
对面顿了一下，然后回了消息。  
“头像是我，不满意？”  
赫敏只觉得血液都要冲上大脑了，心里瞬间闪过无数不带脏话的骂人嘲讽语句，然后她点开了头像——

她有些呆呆的眨了眨眼，这如果是真实本人照片的话确实不错……  
英俊出众的外貌，乌黑的眼眸，就算是照片赫敏也感觉好似被凝视着，她甩了甩头，说不定是照骗呢，不过这样看被浪费的宝贵的三分钟好像也没那么亏了，然后她的手指划上手机屏幕，愉快的把他拉黑了。

汤姆里德尔终于从霍格沃茨毕业了，他一分都不想在他那个精神不正常的家里多待了，临近毕业的两年，他在学校通过做助教和给杂志社撰写文章攒下一笔积蓄，不重要的先摆一边，他拒绝了马尔福的邀请，开始自己寻找房源，开什么玩笑？他可不想和马尔福住在一起，白痴是会传染的，如果天天看着他家昂首阔步的白孔雀和脑子空空除了血统一无是处的马尔福，汤姆觉得自己迟早会变成傻子。  
不知道是不是马尔福把他要租房的消息传出去了，汤姆的手机一直被各路电话和信息轰炸，使他烦不胜烦，大部分是以前霍格沃茨的同窗，那些每年都给他寄了无数包含迷情剂爱情魔药的信件和巧克力等等物品的女生，都含蓄或直白大胆的说希望能和自己合租，还有直接表示家里有房他可以直接搬去免费住。汤姆看着这些消息脸都黑了，他把手机里的电话卡抽出掰断，然后买了张新的，装好新卡后给马尔福打了个电话劈头盖脸的骂了他一顿，马尔福满脸懵逼的挨了顿骂后正想回话，只听见电话被挂断的机械提示声。  
汤姆重新注册了账号然后在各个租房软件上浏览查找房源，在翻了无数房子后他终于看到了个他满意的，于是他没多仔细看想也没想的给人发了消息。  
在收到对面因为性别而拒绝的消息后他只感觉到了疲倦，在受到无数电话狂轰滥炸和翻阅多个房源后他不想再找了，而且这个房子的各个条件都令他很满意，他点开招租人的信息查看，是个陌生的年轻女性，根据以前接触过的女性，汤姆觉得这似乎并不是什么问题，于是他直接回了句：  
“头像是我，不满意？”  
女性大都是愚蠢的视觉动物，想想之前因为自己的脸给自己带来了无数女性的青睐，汤姆理所当然觉得对面应该也不例外。  
然后他就看到他被对面拉黑了。

汤姆里德尔，十八年的人生中第一次被女性拒绝。

这反而激起了他的逆反心，之前的心累感一下子集聚成了烦躁，他也愤怒了，点开房东小姐的个人信息，然后又仔细了查看了房子的地址后他直接找上了门。

赫敏拉黑人下手机后开始看书，正当她看到有趣的情节之时，门口传来了敲门声，她在书页上放下书签合拢书本，是谁突然来找她？  
她走向门口打开了大门，门口伫立着一个全身都是黑色的陌生男子。  
黑色的袍子，黑色的头发，黑色的眼睛，而他本人似乎并不很高兴，赫敏警惕的看向他，手已伸向口袋里的魔杖，但是这个人有些眼熟，好像在哪里见过……？  
那男子看到她的手握上魔杖后并没有什么动作，只是开口道：  
“冷静，小姐，我并无恶意，只是想和你商量租房的事情。”  
赫敏挑了挑眉，哦，难怪觉得熟悉，原来是刚刚被她在租房软件上拉黑的人，看来他不是照骗啊，但是被拒绝拉黑后反而直接找上门来，怎么看都很危险吧？她握紧了手中的魔杖没有回话。  
“我甚至可以和你发一个牢不可破的誓言来证明我的真心，小姐。”这个黑发男子叹了口气，“我是汤姆里德尔，今年刚从霍格沃茨毕业，因为一些个人原因所以需要找房子自己住，我很喜欢你的房子，所以我就直接上门来找你了。”  
二人就这么在门口大眼瞪小眼来回打太极扯了半天废话，最后赫敏还是让汤姆里德尔进门聊天了，招呼他在沙发坐下后她去厨房泡茶，汤姆环视了屋里，和房东小姐的描述一致，他对房子很满意，对房子里的人也很满意。

赫敏端上茶后和汤姆里德尔继续漫无边际的聊天，在和他聊天的过程中，她发觉汤姆里德尔这个人博学多才、风趣幽默、风度翩翩，她对他很满意，在各种意义上。  
于是她借着上厕所的理由进了里屋，打开手机删掉了租房软件上发布的招租信息。出来后她坐在汤姆里德尔对面的沙发上，眨了眨眼睛，对他说：  
“我对你很满意，来讨论下租房的细节吧。”

很久以后，汤姆里德尔觉得那天应该是自己的幸运日，在摆脱了疯子舅舅后立刻寻到了新的住所地，而且喜获了新鲜出炉的女朋友一个，自己的学术研究也正是那时候起有了新的灵感和研究方向。  
听到他这样想法的魔法部部长懒洋洋地躺在他怀里，手里把玩着他的魔杖。  
“所以你当时见到我就直接很满意咯，比对你的头像更满意？”  
汤姆看着怀里的爱人，低头给了她一个吻，然后回道：  
“嗯，我的头像哪儿比的上你呢？你是世界上最让我满意的存在了。”  
魔法部部长选择起身压倒丈夫以回应他的话语。


End file.
